bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elementalitymiss
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yoruichi Shihōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:54, June 5, 2010 Forums Please note that we are trying to reduce the amount of clutter & duplicate threads in the forums. There is already a forum on the top 10 strongest characters. Please place any comments in there rather than starting new (and blank) threads. Thanks, 10:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps I was not clear last time: Stop creating blank forums for topics that can be discussed in existing forums. Post in top 10 strongest characters if you wish to discuss that topic. Any threads on that topic created outside that will be deleted. 10:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Who is more superior yoruichi or soifon? Do not remove or in any way alter what another user wrote on a forum or talk page. It is against our policies. Also, remember to sign your posts on forums/talk pages by typing ~~~~ so people know who is talking. 20:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Again, do not alter any post by another user on a forum or talk page - that includes erasing them. If I am not making that clear enough, then please let me know what you do not understand about it. This is your second warning and a third warning will be accompanied by a 2 week blocking of your account, so please do not do it again. There is already a forum topic about Yoruichi at this link: Forum:Yoruichi Shihōin. Please keep any new topics about her there. 21:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Hi again. Please note that it is against the User Page Policy to remove content from your talk page. As a result, I have restored the content you deleted. Please do not remove it again. Thanks, 10:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: HI Sorry to hear that you do not like it here. We cannot delete your account as the site simply does not work that way. may be of use to you. However, please be aware that by having your account disabled, you will not be able to use it here or at any other Wikia wikis ever again. You also have the option to simply stop visiting here, which will leave the account intact for editing on other wikis you may visit. Regards 11:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC)